the_1st_galactic_beard_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
John Kayce
Overview John Kayce was the great great great great great grandson of Great John Kayce. Born on Azizos, John Kayce was the eldest son of Owen Kayce and held a large proportion of the Kayce lands upon his death. History Born to Owen Kayce and Petra Gondor, John was the eldest son of the union. With his two sisters and three brothers, John would create a well balanced plethora of politically motivated marriages which he would later call in during the Anglo-Dutch crisis. John would spend many of his early years learning the art of swordsmanship from his father, and diplomacy from his mother, whilst attending many of the war councils that his father did to learn strategy. John was hit hard at the death of his younger brother, Harald, at the hands of brigands, and so without any word from his father, who was out hunting at the time, he rallied the household guard and rode out to find the brigands. Catching up to them 3 days later John displayed a masterful tactical mind and deployed his troops efficiently and precisely, hailing the brigands with gunfire before a well timed charge. The brigands who numbered more than twice his own force were all slaughtered, whilst John and his men took but a handful of casualties. John then returned with the brigands loot to Cear Kayce where he was greeted by his father. His father first scolded his son for his rash and unprepared sally, but then smiled and kneeled to him and thanked him for avenging his son, John's brother, and presented him with the Sword Of Kayce, the families heirloom passed down from Great John Kayce himself. The Anglo-Dutch Crisis During the Anglo-Dutch Crisis John Kayce joined the forces of the 65y for a brief while before the formation of the Iron Brigade. During this time John Kayce created a healthy relationship between the 65y and the Anglo-Dutch Brigade but John's work would be squandered by the warlord of the 65y, Ryan. This would prove too much of an arrogant move for John, who then renounced his allegiance to the 65y and joined his strength with the Anglo-Dutch brigade, maintaining some ties with minor houses in the 65y but also creating strong new ones within the Anglo-Dutch. The Formation Of The Empire After the Anglo-Dutch Crisis John Kayce would help to form the Empire with house De Geek, previously leaders of the 4RGJ, and House Duke who would sit as emperors for millennia to come. House Kayce the richest of the three houses by far was happy to spend much of its gold to help establish the Empire. And for this service House Kayce was appointed a Great House and a seat upon the senate. This elevated House Kayce to new powers and influence which it used to spread its influence further than its home world of Azizos. Death John Kayce would perish at the young age of 45 having sired 2 children. His body is entombed next to that of Great John Kayce is the catacombs of Cear Kayce.